walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Edwin Jenner (TV Series)
Dr. Edwin Jenner was an employee and doctor for the Center for Disease Control. He appeared in The Walking Dead (TV Series) episode 5, Wildfire and the season finale TS-19. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Center for Disease Control Dr. Jenner worked alongside with his wife, Candace Jenner, at the Center for Disease Control. He knew a fair deal about the building and facility as well as safety protocols and decontamination steps. He also interacts with the CDC's main computer Vi who helps run the facility as well. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Wildfire Dr. Jenner was seen making video log entrees about his work and research while working with samples in order to find a cure. Day 64; after starting the work to find a cure, Jenner accidentally tips a vial over, causing a contamination of the valuable samples he needed and the lab goes into full decontamination destroying the remaining samples. In despair, Jenner decides to get drunk over wine, and is contemplating suicide until he sees other survivors outside and lets them in. TS-19 Edwin meets the survivors in the lobby of the CDC and demands a blood test from all of them, as standard procedure and locks down the front doors permanently. After clearing everyone, he invites them to take up residence in the furnished rooms that come with electricity, food, beds, and hot water, all amenities that the survivors have not had for a long time. Later, everyone dines with Edwin and bombard with him questions. He brings the group to the control room and talks about the CDC, how he is the last one and the rest of the doctors and staff are gone. He then shows his findings about the infection and how it changes the brain of those bitten. Later, he reveals that the test subject 19 was his wife, Candace, the head of the CDC who was infected and devoted her failing body to research in an attempt to find a cure. When Dale asks about the countdown timer on the wall, Dr. Jenner replies that it's counting down to when the generators in the basement run out of fuel, prompting an explosion set to destroy the entire CDC. The survivors panic and Dr. Jenner seals the doors out of the control room, setting off outrage and outcry from the trapped. He says that the explosion will be peaceful and painless, but after several attempts to kill the doctor and screams from the trapped, he unlocks the door, allowing the survivors to try and escape. Before Rick leaves with the rest of the survivors, Dr. Jenner whispers an unknown message into his ear. It is theorised that he told Rick that Lori was pregnant that that everyone carries the virus. Jacqui remains behind and decides to spend her fate with the doctor, realizing the truth and sense in his words. Edwin dies along with Jacqui as the building explodes. Trivia *The name Edwin Jenner is likely a nod to Dr. Edward Anthony Jenner, the English researcher who discovered the smallpox vaccine in 1796. **Samples of smallpox are also stored at the Center for Disease Control (CDC) in Atlanta, Georgia. ﻿ Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters